1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a method for producing a sintered silicon carbide and sialon composite used for a material of various mechanical parts which require high heat resistance, high corrosion resistance, high strength and low weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of methods for producing a sintered silicon carbide (SiC) and sialon composite have been proposed. In those methods, SiC is used to improve sinterability of sialon grains which are in a matrix of the composite and to obtain a sufficiently densified sialon grains thereby obtaining satisfactory mechanical characteristics of the composite.
However, some sintered SiC and sialon composites do not exhibit satisfactory mechanical characteristics. It is considered that SiC grains of those composites are located in the boundary of sialon grains thereby interfering with sintering of sialon grains.